Noches oscuras
by Thorkibromance
Summary: Tras la lucha contra los Elfos Oscuros, Thor se queda en Midgard mientras Loki se hace con el trono de Asgard. Mucho Yaoi y mucho lemon. Pasen y lean asdasdasdasdasd


Noches de oscuridad.

Capitulo 1:

Tras la lucha contra los Elfos Oscuros, Thor se fue a Midgard con la conocida astrofisica Jane Foster. Loki, por otro lado, se convirtio en el rey de Asgard, matando a su padre Odin y haciendose con el trono, haciendo creer a su medio hermano que habia muerto.

Loki se encontraba sentado en el trono del rey, mientras meditaba algun plan para hacerse con el control de todos los mundos, cuando entro Sif, acompañada por dos guardias. Sif no vestia ropajes de guerra como solia hacer, si no un bonito vestido blanco y aterciopelado con algunos detalles en dorado. Le daba un aspecto mucho mas femenino a el que solia tener. A Loki no le gustaba su comportamiento, por lo que la obligo a ayudar a las sanadoras del reino y vestirse como ellas.

-A que se debe tu entrada, Sif- dijo Loki mientras se encorbaba un poco para observar detenidamente a la mujer.

-Tenemos noticias de Thor mi rey-fruncio el ceño. Odiaba llamarle ''mi rey''.

-¿Noticias?, no me importa para nada ese necio-Loki ladeaba la cabeza y meneaba la mano, dandole a entender que se largase, mientras volvia a hecharse hacia atras en el trono, recostando su cabeza contra los costados.

-Lok...Mi Rey...-cierra los ojos- Heimdall ha visto que Thor se encuentra muy enfermo. Su poder ha disminuido durante estos dos años en la tierra, tanto que ya no puede ni controlar su poder...

Loki se levanta y se pasea pensativo alrededor de su trono.-Ni siquiera puede controlar a Mjolnir...interesante...¿Y a mi que?.

-Tu hermano puede perder la memoria en cualquier momento y...

-El no es mi hermano!-la mira con odio.

-...morir.-Sif acaba la frase, un poco asustada por la reaccion de Loki.

Loki recupera la compostura y se queda mirando fijamente a un punto de la estancia. No parpadea, no dice nada.

-Con su permiso majestad, me retiro.

Los guardias salen de la sala del trono antes que Sif,mientras ella se dirije a la puerta ,cuando ,Loki la cierra de golpe gracias a su magia.

-¿Como podemos hacer que se cure?- le dice justo detras de ella.-Me da igual lo que le pase, pero no le deseo la muerte.-Se dice muy bajo, a si mismo, reforzando su desinteres por el.

Sif se queda helada, ¿Loki preocupado por Thor?, ¿acaso dentro de ese frio corazon seguia ardiendo alguna llama de compasion, de..amor?. Sif se gira, quedando cara a cara con Loki.

-La unica manera es traerlo de vuelta.

-¡Nunca Sif!-Loki la mira con los ojos como platos, cinico ante la estupided de la asgardiana.

-Es la unica manera Loki. Podemos traerlo a Asgard y quitarle los poderes si deseas, es la unica manera de que siga con vida-abre la boca-...Mi Rey.

Loki rie ante la reaccion de Sif- ¿Acaso crees que soy tan idiota, Sif, como para traer a Thor, a Asgard? ¿Crees que vas a lograr que Thor vuelva?-Se acerca mas a ella, chocando frente con frente-El nunca te va a querer. El nunca, va a volver.

Sif golpea a Loki.

-Estupida-La mira fijamente-Como te atreves a golpear a tu Rey.-Loki la acorrala contra una pared de la habitacion.

-¿Quien es aqui el estupido? ¿Acaso no sientes nada por tu hermano?-Le mira horrorizada.

-¿Quien eres tu para decirme lo que y como debo sentir?-La agarra del cuello-¿Quien eres tu para decirme nada?.

-Loki...-El aire se le escapa por la boca. No puede respirar.

Loki ante esta reaccion, se desprende de ella, dandole la espalda y dirijiendose a su trono.

-Largate.-Dice mientras le señala la puerta.

Sif esta en el suelo, recuperando la respiracion. Consigue armarse de valor y se dirije hacia el, tranquila y sin miedo.

-Loki...salva a tu hermano. El no desearia esto para ti. El te lloró.

Loki da medio giro, quedando de perfil hacia Sif. Tenia los ojos encharcados, no sabia que hacer ni que responder.

-¿Crees que no siento nada Sif?-dice mientras desvia la mirada hacia el suelo-¿Crees que ahora que lo tengo todo...soy feliz?

Sif le mira en silencio. Nunca lo habia visto asi.

-Desde la muerte de...-hace una pausa-...Frigga...no he vuelto a ser el mismo. Thor no confio ni confia en mi, y para colmo cuando me hice con el trono...fue tan facil. El me lo cedio...Bueno, pensaba que era Odin, pero...si el supiese que seguia vivo...

-Tenemos que traer a Thor a Asgard,o si no perdera la memoria y su existencia.

-Si.


End file.
